Often a within a television program or commercial advertisement, a message, product name, phone number, URL etc. that has importance or relevance to the viewer may be shown. The user might be able to remember or to write down the information for future reference. But, often the user forgets, can't find a pen or may lose the note. Assuming the user was able to record the information, often the next step is to go to a computer in order to utilize the recorded/memorized information.